<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Have Our Own Stories by m1nyardj0sten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207571">We All Have Our Own Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nyardj0sten/pseuds/m1nyardj0sten'>m1nyardj0sten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Percy, F/M, Flashbacks, Get ready for angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Weekly Updates, and she is okay with that, basically recovery with a plot, but make him realistic, he is not going ballistic on the gods because annabeth cheated on him, i was disappointed with the fandom's post-tartarus content, i was mad rick didn't write about darker mental health issues, jason lives, leo never died, percy is a badass, piper is single, so i wrote about it, so i wrote my own, you get to see mama sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nyardj0sten/pseuds/m1nyardj0sten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were sleepwalking, Percy," Annabeth responded. "And it's okay, we don't care that you woke us up, we'll always be there for you."</p><p>It felt like several minutes had passed before Percy spoke again. He was pale and his hands visibly shook. "He's here," he said, finally. "He's here, and he's very, very angry."</p><p>The Seven are different after the Giant War; you can't expect to go to hell and back and stay the same. But, as the demigods slowly start to piece themselves together, tragedy strikes once again. Will our favorite Percy Jackson characters be able to fight what's coming or will their thoughts get the best of them? Filled with heartache, angst, recovery, and some dark!Percy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Percy I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To whoever decides to read this, this is my first fanfiction story for the Percy Jackson universe. I wish Rick Riordan had touched on the recovery of the characters after the war or the emotional trauma they are sure to have after their childhood, but he didn't, so I'm writing it instead.</p><p>This story takes place after Blood of Olympus. While the Trials of Apollo were good, I didn't like some of the things that happened in those books, so my story will act as though ToA never happened. Also, because I want to expand on Leo's character a bit more, I will be writing as though Leo never died. Most of the characters belong to Rick Riordan. There will be a few filler characters that are my own, but they aren't prominent and I will point them out after each chapter. The plot is mine as well.</p><p>TW: Mentions of child abuse, and body hatred; PTSD; depressive episodes; nightmares; flashbacks; and violence. These trigger warnings are general, and I will make sure to update them and post them in the notes before each chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy stood staring at the blue door in front of him, for what felt like hours. He had stood in this spot countless times looking at the same door, yet he never noticed the long silver scratch in the corner or the way the handle hung crooked.</p><p>It had taken Percy a long time to convince himself to come home. The war with Gaea had ended two weeks prior, but repairs around Camp Half-Blood had kept him busy. He'd been recruited for most of the heavy lifting activities, and he was happy for the distraction and tiredness that followed. He welcomed exhaustion; it kept the nightmares away. Nothing could stop the flashbacks he experienced, but they were few and far between as he didn't allow himself to stop and rest. He figured he'd keep working until he couldn't anymore. Any other option was unbearable.</p><p>After two weeks, Chiron had kicked Percy out, forcing him to go see his parents. Percy had feebly provided reasons not to go, but Chiron had been unrelenting. Percy knew he needed to go home, but he didn't know how he could. Things had been so abnormal for so long, Percy was afraid that going home would taint the few good memories he had. He was afraid that if he went home he would have to face how much the past few months had broken his mom. He was afraid.</p><p>After Annabeth had joined the argument, Percy had agreed to go home. His mom knew that he was safe at camp, but he knew he was hurting her by staying away. So he had agreed to return.</p><p>Now, as Percy stood looking at the door of his parents' apartments, he forgot Annabeth was beside him. The longer he stood, the more the tremors in his hands became visible. He saw a hand reach for him, and he flinched away. Only when he remembered the hand belonged to Annabeth did he turn to face her.</p><p>"I'm right here, Percy," she said. "We do this together."</p><p>Percy nodded, more to himself than anything. He could do this. He needed to do this. After taking a deep breath, he shakily raised the key to the lock on the door.</p><p>"Mom?" he called as he stepped into the living room. "I'm home." The end of his words pitched upwards, almost in question.</p><p>The rapid thumping of feet could be heard coming down the hallway as Sally shouted her son's name. Out of nowhere, Percy was engulfed in Sally's arms as she broke down crying. "Percy, you're really here, I can't believe you're really home, I'm so glad you're home," she whispered as he pulled her head into his shoulder.</p><p>Percy couldn't stop the torrent of tears that fell from his own face. His mother's hair was getting wet, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After several minutes, the air heavy with the choked sobs of both son and mother, he managed to choke out, "I'm sorry mom, so sorry."</p><p>At this, Sally let out a miserable huff of air and pulled away to examine Percy. He felt her hands feel his strong muscles, and he watched her eyes take in his height. He noticed her gaze lingered on his overgrown hair, and his sunken cheeks. Sally pressed her warm hands to his cheeks, and he couldn't help but chase that comfort. He closed his eyes and pushed his face into her hands. "Percy," she murmured. "Look at me."</p><p>Oh, how he missed that voice. How he missed the feel of his mother's hands, and the smell of her floral perfume. How he missed how he always felt safe when in his mother's presence. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her through his tear-clumped lashes.</p><p>"I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you," his mother said softly, but with conviction. He noticed the crow feet that now continued from the edges of her eyes, and the streaks of silver that glinted in her hair. "Don't you ever blame yourself for the actions of the gods. Annabeth told me all about Hera's little plan, and I will never allow you to blame yourself for what she did."</p><p>Percy couldn't answer for a few moments. He wouldn't be able to put together a coherent sentence that perfectly explained the gratitude he was feeling. "I'm still sorry, mom," he finally managed to whisper.</p><p>At that, Sally broke down into a set of fresh tears and gripped Percy even tighter. "I know," she said. "And I wish you weren't."</p><p>Percy then heard a sob to his right and he looked up. His mother pulled away to search for the culprit as well. The sob had come from Annabeth, who was standing against the wall, violently wiping tears from her eyes. She was smiling, though. Percy thought she looked proud.</p><p>"Annabeth dear," Sally said as she pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "It's so good to see you, I'm so glad you made it home safe."</p><p><em>Home. Annabeth. This is Annabeth's home,</em> Percy realized. He felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, the two most important women in his life were safe under the same roof. Safe in his home. "Thank you for bringing my son home to me," Percy heard his mother whisper.</p><p>"Of course Sally," was all Annabeth said in response.</p><p>When the two women eventually pulled apart, Sally waved the two demigods towards the kitchen. "Come, come," she said. "You both must be starving, let me make you some food."</p><p>"Thanks, mom," he croaked. He hated how vulnerable he sounded. "I'm starving."</p><p>"You always are," she called, attempting to keep the tone light. Whether that was for her sake or Percy's, he did not know. But he was grateful for it all the same.</p><p>As he and Annabeth sat down at the kitchen table, his mother set to work in the kitchen. Percy noticed the mug with leftover coffee on the counter that read, <em>World's Best Husband</em>. Percy let out a huff of amusement. It was real cheezy, but that was his mom.</p><p>"Where's Paul?" he inquired.</p><p>"He had some back to school preparations he had to take care of today, he said he would be coming home late," his mother replied.</p><p>Percy nodded in acceptance. He watched his mother pull out the bread and meat for sandwiches. As she started to assemble the pieces, she caught Percy's eye. She smiled. And for the first time in a long time, Percy felt like smiling too.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that evening, when Paul arrived, he basically tackled his stepson as soon as he noticed him. "Percy!" he exclaimed in apparent relief. "You're home!"</p><p>"Hi," he whispered into Paul's shoulder. Percy and Paul had never really had a relationship, but Percy blamed that on not really being home. He just felt glad that Paul was treating his mom well. "It's good to see you guys safe and healthy."</p><p>Paul pulled away and smiled. "Only the best for my queen," he said, reaching for Sally's hand. She chuckled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Hello dear."</p><p>"Have you guys already eaten?" Paul asked. "I hate to know that I kept you waiting."</p><p>Percy shrugged playfully. "Sorry, we already ate. We were pretty hungry, and didn't know when you would be home."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Paul said as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat. "You all can just join me as I make a quick plate of something."</p><p>Annabeth spoke up. "It's good to see you, Paul, but we should really get back to camp, it's already past curfew." </p><p>"Oh, you were planning on going back to camp tonight?" Sally asked, sounding a little hurt. Percy knew that Annabeth had only said that to calm his own fear. Percy really didn't want to have to stay at home for the night, especially when he knew that nightmares were sure to plague him. His mother had suffered enough, and Percy couldn't imagine how she would feel if she had to hear his fitful sleep as well.</p><p>"Oh, no Sally-"</p><p>Percy interrupted her. "It's okay, Annabeth, we can just message Chiron to let him know we'll come back to camp tomorrow morning." </p><p>Annabeth quirked her head to the side in question. Percy refused to meet neither his mom nor his girlfriends' eyes. "Okay," he heard Annabeth say, a bit unsure. "We'll stay the night Sally."</p><p>"Okay!" his mom started, clapping her hands. "I put fresh sheets on Percy's bed last week, so Annabeth, you should be good to stay there. All of your old stuff should still be in the bathroom." Percy flinched at her words. It seemed his mother had continuously cleaned his room, even in his absence. And Annabeth had stayed at his apartment when he went missing. Those thoughts sent a flood of fire through his veins; the thought of the pain they felt for him was crippling. It was his fault. "Percy, you can take the couch, is that alright?"</p><p>
  <em>All his fault.</em>
</p><p>"Percy?"</p><p>"Yeah mom, that's fine."</p><p>"Okay. Annabeth, do you need an extra pair of clothes? I'm sure we can find something in my closet you can wear," his mother continued. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"She can just wear something from my closet mom, it's not like she hasn't before," Percy forced out. He felt heat settle behind his cheeks, but he didn't mind. Sometimes he forgot that being a teenager was more than just running from death. It felt almost good. It felt normal, like this was the way things should be.</p><p>His mom started laughing. Percy spluttered. "What is so funny, mom?" he asked.</p><p>"Percy, I just thought that maybe Annabeth would like some clothes that were meant for a woman so that they would fit in the right places," his mother explained with a motherly smile. Percy missed seeing that smile. </p><p>Percy's blush spread to his cheeks.</p><p>Annabeth touched Sally's arm, in presumably a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you, Sally, but I think I'll be able to find something to wear in Percy's closet."</p><p>Sally nodded. "Okay, dear. Just let me know if there is anything else you need."</p><p>Annabeth nodded and turned to walk to the bathroom. </p><p>"Oh, and Annabeth?" Sally called.</p><p>His girlfriend turned, eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>"Please call me mom."</p><p>Annabeth stood in the doorway of the hall, rapidly blinking back the tears that had started to pool on her bottom lashes. She looked to Percy. He smiled and tipped his head in encouragement. Annabeth turned back to Sally.</p><p>"Thank you...mom."</p><p>His mother smiled and blew them both a kiss as Percy watched his parents turn to enter their bedroom. He heard Annabeth turn to go to the bathroom, so he followed. As Annabeth started digging through drawers in the bathroom, Percy leaned against the frame. "You okay?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of his parents' room. </p><p>Annabeth nodded as she continued to sort through sanitary supplies. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>Percy shrugged in answer. Annabeth was never too good at putting her emotions out in the open, but Percy could guess what she was thinking. He caught her arm, and she looked up. He then pulled her into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm glad that we're a family," he said.</p><p>He heard Annabeth huff against his chest. "Is that a promise for the future, Seaweed Brain?" she teased. "Are you planning to ask me something?"</p><p>Percy chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."</p><p>"Oh really," Annabeth said as she pulled away. This was the comfortable banter that Percy had missed so much. The comfortable banter that meant they would be okay. Because they would be okay. They had to be okay. </p><p>"I'm going to go find us some nightlights," Percy told her, changing the subject as his thoughts turned to the night ahead of him. She nodded.</p><p>Percy walked down the hall to their supply closet and started to pull out all the boxes marked with <em>Percy, age ____</em>, from when he was younger. This was the only place he thought to look for a nightlight. After all, it wasn't likely his mother would have bought anymore while he was gone. As he rummaged, he found an old light with the Disney Pixar Nemo character in front. He smiled, remembering how much he had loved this nightlight. He hoped it still worked. He continued to rummage through the boxes, but felt familiar panic rise in his chest as he realized he only had one nightlight. He shoved that panic deep down; now wasn't the time to acknowledge it. It was stupid that he was getting so worked up about a damn nightlight. Percy had faced worse monsters than the dark. </p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>With a sigh, he walked back to the bathroom to deliver the news to his girlfriend. "I only found one," he explained. "But you can have it, I'll just leave the kitchen light on or something."</p><p>"Are you sure, Percy?" Annabeth asked.</p><p>He nodded. There was no other choice in his eyes.</p><p>Percy saw Annabeth's mouth twitch, so he figured she wanted to say more. But instead of giving her a chance to speak, Percy took her hand and led her to his bedroom. "Let's find you some clothes, shall we?"</p><p>Annabeth smiled as she entered his room. "I love your room," she murmured as she looked around. Percy had too, but he hadn't lived here in so long, it almost felt like his room belonged to someone else.</p><p>He turned to face her as he backed up towards his dresser. "Really? It's all so blue," he said with a breath of amusement. His curtains were blue. His sheets were blue. His rug was blue. Even his walls were blue. </p><p>"I did always wonder about that," Annabeth said with a small laugh of her own. "I really liked the color grey as a kid, but I don't think it was the only color I decorated my room with."</p><p>Percy shrugged. "What can I say? I was a very petty twelve-year-old."</p><p>Annabeth's smile seemed to sag as she remembered Smelly Gabe. Percy turned to face his dresser. He didn't want to talk about Gabe. He didn't want to think about Gabe. He didn't want to remember Gabe. </p><p> Suddenly, Percy felt cool, slender hands reach from behind his back and rub his chest. He flinched slightly, but paid little mind.</p><p>"You've grown a lot since then," Annabeth whispered as she placed a kiss into the crevice between his shoulder and his neck. He shivered as goosebumps erupted all the way down his arm. He smiled softly as he started to search through his clothes for something for Annabeth to wear. </p><p>"Yeah, well, I would be pretty worried if I was still the same kid after all this time." Percy finally found the t-shirt and sweatpants he was looking for. They would still be quite long on Annabeth, as he was a lot taller than she was, but he figured they would work. He handed them to her. "Here, I think you should try these on, they're the best I've got."</p><p>Annabeth nodded and turned into the corner to take off her clothes. Percy averted his eyes. He had seen Annabeth almost naked before when caring for her wounds, but this was a different kind of intimacy between that that was still new and unfamiliar. He grabbed another set of clothes and set off towards the bathroom. "You don't have to change in the bathroom Percy, it's fine!" Annabeth called after him. </p><p>"I know," he said. "I just have to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom, so I figured I'd just change in there."</p><p>Percy didn't hear a response, so he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He glanced at his reflection on the way to the toilet, and he didn't like what he saw. His normally fluffy, raven black hair was matted and overgrown. His eyes had large, dark eye bags under them, and his cheeks caved in. He noticed he had gotten so tall, his head reached the top of the bathroom mirror. </p><p>He averted his eyes and finished his business. </p><p>When he reentered his room, he found Annabeth dressed and sitting on his twin bed with her back against the wall. She had her eyes closed, but she opened them and moved to stand up as he entered. He didn't fail to notice the way his shirt was almost falling off her shoulders, or the way his sweatpants sagged down her waist. And this wasn't simply because she was wearing his clothes. The clothes fell off him in the same way. </p><p>"We have some weight to gain back, don't we?" Percy asked, tone light. </p><p>"Yeah," Annabeth said, straining her voice to match his tone. "But I bet with all the cookies your mom makes, it won't be that hard." </p><p>Percy laughed and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. He breathed in the scent of lemon that was present in her hair. "Goodnight, Wise Girl."</p><p>"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain," she said quietly. Percy could tell that she was hesitant about going to sleep, but the nightlight was plugged into the corner and Percy would just be in the next room. He told her as such.</p><p>"I know," she said into his chest. "But I also worry about you, are you sure you will be alright?"</p><p>"Mhm," he hummed. "I'll be just fine."</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, Percy sat on the floor of the bathroom, simply staring at the bathtub. The living room had felt too dark and too cramped. He had sat on the couch for a time, but he didn't want to sleep. Percy refused to sleep. Especially in his own house where his mother would surely hear him wake up from his nightmares. So after a few minutes of sitting in the suffocating darkness, Percy had made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Now, as he sat on the cold tile floor, staring at the bathtub, his eyes watered and his vision began to blur. </p><p>Strong emotions flooded his thoughts. He was scared, more than anything. No, he was terrified. Terrified of the darkness he fought so hard to keep from invading his every thought. Terrified of what Tartarus had done to his mind. Terrified of what he was becoming. </p><p>Everytime he thought of <em>that</em> place, he felt disgusted with himself. All his memories from there were equally terrifying, but their encounter with Akhlys replayed itself the most. He hadn't meant to enjoy what he had done to the goddess, he had just been so angry. Sometimes he wondered if he could have killed her if Annabeth didn't stop him. He wondered what would have become of him then.</p><p>His fear turned to anger as he sat in his bathroom now. Percy clamped his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists. The fear was worse than the anger, but the anger was always more overwhelming. He was furious with the gods for being so selfish, furios with the fates for being so cruel, and furious with himself for being so scared. He folded his hands towards his chest as they started to shake and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Sometimes the mental pain he experienced made him miss the physical pain he experienced over the years. That latter type of pain was easier to bear, in a twisted way.</p><p>At around three in the morning, he heard what sounded like the rustling of sheets coming from his room. Assuming Annabeth was the one making the noise, he tiptoed quietly to his room. He knocked softly on the door, and then entered the room when there was no reply. Percy quickly made it to the bed, and found Annabeth, covered in sweat, brow furrowed, and legs twisted at odd angles. If Percy didn't wake her soon, he figured she would either cut off blood circulation to her legs or scream herself awake. Percy leaned down to shake her arm. "Annabeth," he whispered softly. "It's ok, I'm here."</p><p>As soon as Percy made contact with Annabeth, her whole body went rigid and she shot up. Percy noticed too late, the arm that shot out to punch him. He doubled over in pain, wheezing from the unexpected blow. </p><p>"Oh gods, Percy!" Annabeth whisper-screamed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"</p><p>He raised a hand to stop her frightened whispering. "It's fine, Annabeth, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, just give me a second to breath."</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said again, voice heavy with regret. </p><p>Once Percy had caught his breath again he straightened and looked at his girlfriend. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to try and wake you."</p><p>Annabeth shut her eyes. "I'm okay," she whispered. </p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>The shake of her head was slight. </p><p>Percy nodded in acceptance and started to walk out of the room to let Annabeth sleep. He didn't know if the nightmare she had was of him, or of Tartarus, or of him in Tartarus. If Annabeth needed space, he would give her space. He could never forgive himself if you widened the crack in their relationship that going through Tartarus had created.</p><p>"Stay," came a plea from his bed, sounding awfully small. He turned to see tears forming in Annabeth's eyes. </p><p>He let out a sigh of guilt. "Yeah, of course Annabeth."</p><p>As he climbed into his bed, now too small for his lanky body, he rested his back against his headboard and pulled Annabeth into his arms. He cradled her, afraid to ruin such an intimate moment. He wiped the sweat from her brows and kissed her softly on the forehead. Percy mindlessly ran circles up and down her arms, a habit he had adopted on the Argo II when they had spent many restless moments with each other. "You know I love you, right?" he asked. Needing to hear her confirmation for his own sake. </p><p>Percy couldn't really see her face in the dark, but she sounded like she was smiling when she replied. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."</p><p>Percy let his head fall back to rest on his headboard. "I'm never letting you go," he murmured into the dark. </p><p>"I know," she whispered back. </p><p>Eventually, Percy felt Annabeth settle completely into his arms as her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep. He relaxed.</p>
<hr/><p>At around 6:30 the next morning, Percy untangled himself from underneath Annabeth and made his way towards the living room. He didn't want his parents to find out he hadn't slept a wink, much less spent the night with his girlfriend in his room. A little while later, when he heard his parents' door open, he rolled to face the back of the couch, effectively pretending to be asleep. He heard his mother's light footsteps walk towards him, and he was just barely able to keep himself from flinching as she ran her hands up and down his arms to wake him up. Percy was grateful he had put on a thick sweatshirt last night, otherwise his mother would have felt a few of the scars that littered his body.</p><p>"Percy," she murmured. "It's time to get up. Annabeth said that Argus is coming to pick you up in about an hour, so you need to be ready."</p><p>"Okay mom," he said through a mocked yawn. He lifted his arms, pretending to stretch. It was terrible acting, but Sally didn't seem to notice. For that, Percy was grateful. As she walked away, presumably towards the kitchen to start making breakfast, Percy started to walk down the hallway in search of his girlfriend.</p><p>"If you're looking for Annabeth, she's in your room getting ready, I believe," his mother called after him with a playful tone. "I want you to keep your door open, I don't need any funny business this early in the morning!"</p><p>He groaned. His mother thought she was so funny. </p><p>He found Annabeth in his room, pulling her golden hair back into a ponytail as she stood in front of his mirror. Her hair wasn't really golden anymore; it was more of an ashy color, as most of its color had faded. Her hair was also thinning, with obvious split ends, but he still thought she looked beautiful. She looked like Annabeth. And to Percy, Annabeth was the definition of beauty, whether her looks were conventional or not.</p><p>"Hey," he said as he leaned against the doorframe, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "How'd you sleep?"</p><p>Upon hearing his voice, Annabeth turned to face him. She smiled. Percy thought she looked brilliant. "Really good, once you came in. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.</p><p>Percy shrugged. "I didn't, but I'm okay."</p><p>Annabeth sighed and made her way over to where Percy was standing. She stared at his hands as she took them in hers. "You can't stay awake forever, Percy. You're not a god."</p><p>"I know," he chuckled. "I was the one who turned down that opportunity, remember? That ship has sailed."</p><p>Percy watched Annabeth rub her thumb over his. "I'm glad you're not a god," she murmured. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Did I ever tell you how much I like your hands?" Annabeth asked, still <span>determinately</span> avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Percy smirked. "I was under the impression that you liked much more than my hands."</p><p>Annabeth gasped and playfully slapped his chest. "I'm being serious! They're beautiful, but they also mean a lot to me. They have saved me many times, they've cradled my face. They mean safety to me," she said. Then she awkwardly cleared her throat. "I mean, have you ever considered wearing nail polish, or wearing rings-"</p><p>"Annabeth!" Percy cried. He was happily surprised to see this side of her.</p><p>"What?" She exclaimed. "I was being serious, but you should probably shut me up before I embarrass myself further."</p><p>"Is that an invitation?"</p><p>Annabeth's blush was so rich and so deep. Percy loved it.</p><p>"You're mom said no funny business."</p><p>"Just shut up and kiss me, Chase." </p><p>Without further talking, as if accepting the challenge, Annabeth got on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together. Their kiss was searing, desperate to communicate the love and need they felt for each other.</p><p>"Kids!" Percy heard his mother yell.</p><p>He and Annabeth jumped apart at the same time. He wiped his lips on his sleeve and whirled around. He expected to find his mother right behind him, but she was nowhere to be found. "Yeah?" he called down the hallway.</p><p>"Time for breakfast!" came the reply. </p><p>Annabeth laughed, and Percy joined her a few moments later in relief. </p><p>"No funny business, huh?" he teased. </p>
<hr/><p>As the two demigods were stepping through the doorway later that morning, Percy pulled his parents into another hug. "I'll come visit, yeah? Maybe for a day this weekend?"</p><p>"Sounds good. Then we can give you a haircut," Paul joked.</p><p>"I love you, Percy," Sally said as he turned to go. "Please be careful."</p><p>"Always, mom," the young demigod replied. </p><p>But as he left, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to keep that promise. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Annabeth II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Victim shaming, swear words, depressive thoughts, and panic attacks. Self-harm is talked about, but not actually done.</p><p>Please take care of yourself and read with caution. My inbox is always open if you need someone to talk to or just a listening ear. You are not alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth walked alone along the cobblestone path to the pavilion, with only her thoughts to accompany her tonight. Percy had been spending the afternoon in his cabin taking a supposedly resting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched her feet slid across the smooth rock path, worn down by generations of demigods. The sounds of the wind rustling through the trees and cheerful campers in the distance gave her a nostalgic feeling. The noise reminded her of a better time when she wasn’t stressed about the end of the world. When she actually wanted to go on quests and earn her glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth supposed she was still feeling a little emotionally vulnerable after visiting Percy's parents the day prior. While it felt good to see Sally again, especially with Percy, something still whispered in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something dark, sad, and lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never have a good relationship like that with my parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how badly I want it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as she scolded herself again. Sally and Paul were basically her parents. They were good to her, and they accepted her just as she was. And having them in her life meant she got to keep Percy for longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, as soon as Annabeth made it to the pavilion, crowded with hungry demigods, she headed straight for Poseidon's table. When she realized Percy wasn't there, she climbed on top of the cedar table and looked at all the heads milling around under the tent. Not one looked like it belonged to her boyfriend. She wondered where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't normal for Percy to skip meals, but then again, they both had been eating less and less since coming out of the pit. It was as if they lost their appetite; like the pleasure of eating normal food was no longer allowed to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even ambrosia didn't taste the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth hopped down from the table, landing painfully on her bad ankle as she did so. She cried out as she started to topple over, but someone was there to catch her. It was Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah there," he said. "You alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth pushed herself off of him and brushed off her jeans. "Thanks for catching me," she said. "I'm alright, but have you seen Percy? I can't find him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not in the pavilion?" Jason asked as his eyebrows scrunched and he started to look around on his tiptoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think he's here," Annabeth shouted over all the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason turned back around. He shrugged. "Maybe he's just late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth returned the shrug and started to move past Jason towards the outside of the pavilion. "I'm gonna look for him," she said. "I'll catch up with you guys later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, later!" Jason called after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth quickly made her way to cabin three, still wincing as pain spiked through her ankle. She really hoped it wasn't getting infected. When the final battle had been won and the last sword had dropped, she had been one of the first to get checked out. Whichever demigod had inspected her ankle had said that it would heal just fine, but here she was still having trouble with it two weeks later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally made her way to cabin three, she couldn't help but stand and marvel for a minute at how beautiful the cabin was. With the setting sun, light shone on the cobalt colored walls, reminding her of summer days and beach vacations. It was all very fitting for a cabin for the son of the Sea God.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth walked up to the door and quietly knocked on the door. "Percy?" she called. "It's me, Annabeth, can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hear a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic that spiked through her veins didn't go unnoticed. She damned herself for being so weak, but this psychological response wasn’t illogical. The last time this had happened was when Percy had disappeared for eight months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming in Percy," she said, her voice more commanding than she meant, but she was done stepping aside and letting horrible things happen. If Percy really was in trouble, Annabeth would go down to the pit and back again before she let anything happen to him. She turned the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she entered the cabin, she was surprised at how dark it was. The shadows hit her like a wall, and she had to squint to make out any shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to the bed, expecting to find her boyfriend there, but the sheets were made. Percy never made his bed. Even at home. It was as if nobody lived in cabin three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth spun around, hands shaking as her body threatened to bring her into a panic attack. She stepped farther into the room, only to feel her feet slap against the cold stone floor. Liquid sprayed up from her step and she recoiled in a full-body flinch. It was blood, she was sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy!" She now yelled into the brightening room as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She was on the cusp of panic. She could feel it. Pulling her down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>down,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just like the pit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no escape from the shadows. There never would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank to her knees as she felt the final tendrils of terror embrace her. Her breaths came in short and uneven. Her head felt foggy and there was liquid on her hands. There was liquid on her pants, her feet, her arms, her hands. She was sitting in it. She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She could only hope it wasn't Percy's.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Come on,</span></em> <em><span>Annabeth, </span></em><span>she thought between panicked pants. </span><em><span>I need five things I can see, five things I can see, five things-</span></em></p><p>
  <span>She looked around and spotted the glow from the fountain in the center of the room that was coming into focus. That was one. She looked around as she attempted to make out another object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on a thin line of light coming from underneath the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The bathroom!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth's eyes widened in realization. She shoved her panic to the back of her mind and scrambled for the door. Percy had to be behind the door. Someone or something must have been keeping Percy behind that door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she reached the bathroom, she slammed herself against the door as she tried to turn the knob. The door was locked, however, so she braced her foot and hand against the door and slammed all her body weight into the wooden plank. She should have knocked first, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nearly slammed into a body that was right behind her door as she completed her trajectory. The body flinched backward and stumbled on its rear into the bathtub. She pulled her knife and poised for attack before she realized who the body belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy?!" she cried incredulously. He stared at her blankly. "What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy's eyes were glassy as he looked at her. He looked down in a daze and started rubbing his wrists he had used to soften his tumble. Annabeth heard a hissing noise from her right and she whipped her head around. The tap was running and overflowing the sink. Only then did she realize the liquid on her hands was not red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to shut off the tap as Percy pushed himself up. She noticed a razor thrown carelessly off to the side. She picked it up gingerly and turned on her heel so fast, even Hermes would be impressed. She was livid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up the razor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy," she murmured. "What the fuck is this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe she was acting like this because her adrenaline was already running so high. Maybe she was acting like this because a few minutes ago she thought she had lost Percy. Maybe she was acting like this because she was mad. But maybe she was acting like this because she was scared of what she thought Percy wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in realization as the present seemed to slam into him. His eyes focused and he reached for the razor. Annabeth stepped back to move it out of his reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy, you have five seconds to explain yourself, or I swear to all the gods-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just shaving my face okay? It's just a razor that I normally use to shave," he said desperately, realizing what she was insinuating. His voice was hoarse. He tried to reach for the razor again but Annabeth held out an arm to stop him. "Please Annabeth, calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth scoffed. "Calm down? You really want me to calm down? Percy, were you, or were you not just trying to fucking kill yourself?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was starting to get angry. She could tell by the darkening of his eyes and his tone when he answered. "Listen to me!" he said gruffly over both of their now rapid breathing. He shoved up his sleeves and thrust his wrists in her face. "Does it look like I was harming myself? Does it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth dragged her eyes to his wrists, scared of what she might find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the scars collected from over the years, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cast the razor to the side, uncaring of where it went, and grabbed Percy's wrists in her hands. She needed to feel them, to make sure they were alright and he was telling the truth. Percy let her. And as she ran her fingers over his bumpy skin, she felt her own shoulders start to shake. Soon, she was sobbing and shaking Percy's arms with her tremors. She felt Percy lean his head against her forehead and she flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were gone, I thought someone had taken you," she explained as she sobbed. "Then I felt the liquid on the floor, and I- I couldn't see so I thought it was blood. I thought you were dying and bleeding out somewhere and I- I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annabeth," she heard Percy murmur softly. The pressure on her forehead lifted as he raised his own. "Annabeth, please look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard. She tried to compose herself by pressing the back of her hand against her teeth, but her whole diaphragm was seizing in leftover panic. She raised her head slowly as she opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annabeth," he started softly again. "I'm alright, okay? I'm right here, and I'm fine. The only scratch I have is the little nick I have on my chin from shaving, see?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed towards a small red line where his jaw met the soft underside of his left ear and tilted his head to the side. "I'm fine," he repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth reached out to touch the cut; her finger was only slightly tinted pink when she pulled away. Percy had been true to his word. He was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something still wasn't right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That still doesn’t explain why the sink was overflowing, or why you were late to dinner," she said, voice wavering. Her thoughts raced as her mind tried to fit all the missing pieces together. She looked him in the eyes, looking for his giveaways. The only logical explanation Annabeth could come up with was that her boyfriend was lying to her. “Percy, how do I know that you weren’t using the water to heal yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy yanked his arms from her grasp. “Annabeth!” he shouted. “What do I have to do to get you to believe me! I thought you trusted me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do trust you, Percy!” Annabeth shouted back at him. “But how am I supposed to believe you the whole situation isn’t logical?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Annabeth!” Percy said as he leaned forward and clapped his hands together in frustration. “Not everything has to be logical! Sometimes, we’re human, and we do stupid things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it does!” she shouted at him, shoving her shaking hands into his heaving chest. “Everything has a logical solution, because that’s the way the world works. That’s the only way I know how to solve problems, and I don’t know how to solve you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed her wrists. “What makes you think I am a problem that needs to be solved?” he asked earnestly. “Why won’t you just accept that I love you, and I’m never going to leave you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because everyone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now everything was out in the open. Percy knew all of Annabeth’s darkest secrets now that her last one was out in the open. She was afraid that Percy, the last person she truly had left, was going to leave her. Whether that was through carelessly throwing himself into battle and dying, or walking out of her life altogether, she didn’t really care. It was all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed and cupped her face. He refused to break eye contact with her. His gaze was starling. “I don’t care what you do, nothing could ever make me love you any less. You decide to take down the gods, I’ll do it with you. You decide to forsake everything and move to Alaska, I’ll go with you. You decide to accept immortality, I’ll support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth heard the words, but she didn’t believe them. “Why?” she mumbled into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you love me?” Annabeth was relentless. She needed answers, she truly didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love was illogical. And Annabeth didn’t understand love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes fluttered shut as Percy lifted her head to kiss her temple. “I love you for your smarts,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. Everyone loved her for her smarts. Or at least, kept her around for her smarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the tip of her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your cute nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you for all the things you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traveled down to her collarbone and kissed her there. “Your collarbones are so sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hands and brought them up to his mouth to plant a kiss on her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Annabeth said, feeling slightly consoled for the moment. “That’s my thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy clucked his tongue. “No, that’s not fair, I’m allowed to love your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth let out a huff of amusement. “What else do you love?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked into her eyes. “I love that you traveled to the deepest, darkest part of the world with me, and aren’t afraid to walk back to the light with me,” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that must have been the two hundredth time Annabeth had fallen in love with Percy. But she wasn’t counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she breathed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you,” Percy said, glancing down to her lips and back up to her eyes before stealing her breath and filling her lungs with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m never letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Later that night, Annabeth sat on the beach, cupping sand into her fingers and letting it fall through her fingers. She did this over and over again, relaxing with each repetitive motion. The sound of the waves and the scent of the sea calmed her too as she waited for her boyfriend to return from his trip to the sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth dragged her gaze to the stars. Annabeth had always been drawn to the stars. The expanse of the sky always made her problems seem insignificant, in a good way. She was able to put her problems into perspective when she traced the constellations over and over with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, perhaps in the deepest parts of her mind, Annabeth also hoped that she would one day believe herself to carry the same beauty as the little balls of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Annabeth’s eyes trailed to Zoe’s constellation, she smiled bitterly. “Your grandfather says hello, Zoe,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth said hello to the stars every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She figured it was the least that Bob and Damasen deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Annabeth heard footsteps sweep across the sand to her right. Annabeth whipped her head around, but only saw the figure of a young girl walking towards her. Annabeth had wanted to be alone, but she waved at the girl in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you?” she asked as she walked closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want,” Annabeth said. “I don’t think I’ve met you, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caelum,” the girl offered as she sat. “Offspring of Apollo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,” Annabeth answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honor to finally meet you,” Caelum said, voice dripping with awe. It was obvious how much the girl admired Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, that rubbed the daughter of Athena the wrong way. She didn’t feel like someone to be looked up to. She screwed up a lot, and was often too bossy in the ways that mattered. She didn’t feel like someone who should be admired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” was all Annabeth hummed in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women sat side by side on the warm sand for a few minutes. “It’s quite beautiful isn’t it,” Caelum whispered, interrupting the comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ocean at night,” she said. “I love how the stars twinkle off the waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Annabeth admitted absentmindedly. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation dropped off yet again, this time leaving an awkward silence in its wake. The crashing of the ocean did nothing to ease that tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more minutes of silence passed before Caelum spoke again. Annabeth let out a small huff of annoyance. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be alone, but at the same time, she hadn’t told the girl that. Annabeth probably should have been honest from the beginning, but she hadn’t wanted to scare yet another person away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Caelum prompted, turning her head to look at Annabeth. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth looked at the young girl beside her. “I don’t think so,” she said slowly, surprisingly continuing with honesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth figured being so open would kill her eventually, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t already dead on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Caelum asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelum seemed to accept that answer for the time being, as she turned her head to stare out at the sea once more. Suddenly, she started to sing. It was a sweet melody, slow and sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spend all your time waiting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For that second chance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a break that would make it okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s always some reason </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To feel not good enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s hard at the end of the day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need some distraction</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, a peaceful release</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memories seep from my veins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me be empty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and weightless and maybe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find some peace tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was stunned into silence. She stared out to the horizon, watching the waves crash against the shore until her eyes burned. As her eyes overwhelmed with water, a single tear ran down her cheek. Annabeth closed her eyes and let the rest fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So tired of fighting. So tired of being scared. So tired of waking up every day, terrified that everyone she had in her life would someday leave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That there would come a day in which Annabeth was no longer good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that moment, when Caelum had been singing, Annabeth didn’t think she had ever felt more understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth certainly underappreciated music, as she didn’t see it necessary for educational development. But in this moment, she was starting to see how dangerous that viewpoint was. “That was beautiful,” she whispered to Caelum. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelum nodded. “Of course,” she said softly, dropping her hand in the sand between them. Annabeth clasped their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People like Caelum gave Annabeth hope. Hope that even though the world was cruel, and corrupt, that somehow humanity would survive.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Percy eventually walked out of the ocean completely dry, Annabeth dropped Caelum’s hand and stood. She brushed off the sand on her pants as Percy approached. “Better?” Annabeth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” he confirmed. “Who is this?” he asked when he saw Caelum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just met,” Annabeth announced. “She’s a daughter of Apollo, and her name is Caelum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to shake the young girl’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelum accepted Percy’s hand with a smile. “It’s an honor to meet you,” she said. “And actually, my pronouns are they, them. I’m nonbinary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth smacked her forehead. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry! I never should have assume-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelum cut her off. “It’s okay, you didn’t know. Somedays I present a little more feminine than others, and I know you meant no offense,” they said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled sheepishly. “Thank you for correcting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had been standing silently to the side, watching the exchange the whole time. “You’re nonbinary?” he asked, sounding a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth discreetly pinched his arm. “Percy,” she hissed in warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to her, seemingly a little hurt. “No Annabeth, I think that is actually really cool!” he finished as he turned back towards Caelum. “I’ve never met someone who is nonbinary before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelum cleared their throat awkwardly. “We’re not too different from the rest of you,” they said, swinging their hands behind their back. Annabeth could tell they were starting to get uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Annabeth grabbed Percy’s arm and threw out an excuse about needing to get back to their cabins before curfew. Annabeth didn’t want Percy to say anything more, whether his comments were rooted in good nature or not. She tossed a ‘goodbye,’ and ‘nice to meet you,’ over her shoulder as they left. It sounded like Caelum did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the couple reached cabin three, Percy pulled Annabeth into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Annabeth gently scolded as she pulled away. “Sometimes you need to think before you speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wasn’t trying to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Annabeth whispered as she placed a finger against Percy’s lips. “Tell me about your time in the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s face brightened as he reached into the back pockets of his jeans to pull out a small object. “I got you something from the sea,” he said as he presented her with a small, white pearl. “This is for tonight. I know it won’t prevent the nightmares from coming, but it’ll help calm you when you wake up. It’ll help remind you that I’d be there if I could, and I’m never going to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled and pushed onto her tiptoes to kiss Percy again. “Percy Jackson,” she said softly into his mouth, feeling a bit bashful. “Since when did you become such a hopeless romantic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I became yours and you became mine,” he replied, pulling Annabeth into another kiss. The kiss voiced everything they couldn’t say. It communicated just how much Percy loved her. How much he was willing to do for her. How far he was willing to go for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Percy walked into his cabin and shut the door. Annabeth then followed the rest of the path back to her own cabin. She fingered the pearl Percy gave her as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly to herself. Percy was the one thing that kept Annabeth going in this world, and for him, she would stay strong. For him, she would recover. For him, Annabeth would start to believe in love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Caelum is the only character in this chapter that belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to Riordan. The song used in this chapter is called, "Angel," by Sarah McLachlan. There will be more POVs as the story continues.</p><p>Sorry, y'all, I meant to get this chapter out this past Thursday, but life has been a bit rough and I've been struggling to get things done. If this story does ever get too dark for you, but you like the storyline, there is a much lighter version of this story that I published first on Fanfiction.net.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading. Until next Thursday. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>